List of Hundred Acre Wood Villains
this is a list of villains in The Hundred Acre Wood film series. It includes both major and minor villains listed with each film. Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Shere Khan *Kaa *King Louie *The Monkeys Winnie the Pooh and The Secret of Nimh *Jenner *Dragon the Cat *Sullivan *Spider Winnie the Pooh and An American Tail *Warren T. Rat *The Mott Street Maulers *Digit *Moe the Rat *The Bullying Orphans The Lion King *Scar *Shenzi Banzi and Ed *Hyenas Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story *Sid Phillips *Scud the Dog The Grand Adventure *Prince John *Meowrice *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Meowrice's Business Accociates *Bigfoot *Captain Crocodile *The Rhino Guards *The Soldiers of Nottingham The Legend of Cholena *Monstro *The Mouse Bandits The Dark Side of Nimh *Ratigan *Fidget *NIMH *Ratigan's Gang *Felicia *Dragon the Cat *Kaa Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Al the Toy Collector *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg Fievel in the Hundred Acre Wood *Peg Leg Pete *Scroop *Pete's Pirates The Rats of Nimh *NIMH *Dragon the Cat *The Mouse Bandits Cholena to the Rescue *Peg Leg Pete *Jenner *Pete's Pirates Fantasia in the Hundred Acre Wood *Chernabog *The Cave of Wonders *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Poacher Dogs *The Broomsticks *Chernabog's Army Fantasia in the Hundred Acre Wood 2 *Zira *Firebird *Lotso *Lotso's Gang *Outlanders Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel *Cat R. Waul *T.R Chula *Cat Gangsters *Giant Mousetrap Hidden Chronicles *Kahmunrah *NIMH *Ivan the Terrible *Napoleon Bonaparte *Al Capone *Adolf Hitler *Wile. E Coyote *Yosemite Sam *Carnotaurus *Ringmaster *Giblet the Clown *Judge Doom *Toon Patrol *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Madame Mousey *The Night Monster *Shadowborg *Foulfellow and Gideon *Cat R. Waul *T.R Chula *Cat Gangsters *Palpatine *CIS *Galactic Empire *Stormtroopers Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood: The Series *Bowser *Bowser, Jr. *Mistress Nine *Chernabog *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Wicked Witches *Maleficent *Diablo *Goons *The Wicked Queen *Evil Trees *Ursula *Flotsam & Jetsam *Glut the Shark *Ratigan *Fidget *Ratigan's Gang *Cruella De Vil *Scar *Zira *Claude Frollo *Frollo's Guards *Jafar *Jafar's Thugs *Hades *Eris *The Horned King *Creeper *Gwythaints *The Horned King's Guards *Cauldron-Born *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *The Pirates *Lady Tremaine *Lucifer *The Queen of Hearts *Card Soldiers *The Ringmaster *Clown Bandits *Governor Ratcliffe *Gaston *Shan-Yu *The Huns *Dr. Facilier *Lawrence *Shadow Deities *Judge Doom *Toon Patrol *Oogie Boogie *Mother Gothel *The Wicked Witch of the West *Kahmunrah *Horus Warriors *Ivan the Terrible *Muscovites *Napoleon Bonaparte *Grande Armée *Al Capone *Capone Gangsters *Adolf Hitler *Nazis *Cat R. Waul *T.R. Chula *Cat Gangsters *The Grand Duke of Owls *Lord Barkis Bittern *Mr. Hyde *Belladonna *Queen Chrysalis *Changelings *Drej Empire *Bowser's Army *Chernabog's Army *Woozles *Koopa Warriors *The Mob The Grand Adventure 2 *Gaston *LeFou *Harasta *Sheriff of Nottingham *Trigger and Nutsy *Gaston's Buddies *Willie the Giant *The Badger *The Soldiers of Nottingham *Mr. Beeman *The Wolves The Grand Adventure 3 *Forte *Sir Hiss Thorn Valley Chronicles *Mouse Queen *Jenner *NIMH *Ratigan *Fidget *Peg Leg Pete *Pete's Weasels *Kaa *The Grand Duke of Owls *Pinky the Fox *Hunch *Darla Dimple *Ratigan's Gang *Cruella De Vil *Horace and Jasper *Madam Mim *Big Bad Wolf *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Mouse Queen's Army Category:Masters of Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Minor Villains Category:Lists